Valentine
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Karena jika cokelat Valentine diberikan lewat pada harinya, maka perasaanku tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Happy Valentine's Day!


Disclaimer : Detective Conan asli milik Aoyama Gosho.

Title : Valentine

Rated : T

Summary : Karena jika cokelat Valentine diberikan lewat pada harinya, maka perasaanku tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

**A/N : Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kesampaian juga buat bikin fic lagi di fandom Detective Conan ini. Kali ini saya muncul dengan tema Valentine yang tiba-tiba terlintas setelah membaca DC vol.33. Enjoy!**

**Read and review, please.

* * *

**

**Valentine**

**.**

**.**

Tahun ini Valentine datang lagi.

Tapi Shinichi tidak juga pulang.

Kemana saja dia? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Apakah Valentine tahun ini akan seperti Valentine tahun kemarin?

"RAN!"

Suara Sonoko Suzuki membuyarkan lamunan Ran Mouri yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi jendela SMU Teitan. Dan hujan mengingatkan Ran pada Shinichi.

"Ran, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sonoko.

Seperti biasa Ran memasang senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sonoko."

Sonoko masih menatap Ran dengan ekspresi aneh. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sonoko akhirnya. "Eh, Ran, temani aku beli cokelat yuk! Aku dengar toko di sebelah stasiun itu menjual cokelat-cokelat lucu! Kau pasti akan suka deh."

Ran menatap Sonoko yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ran tahu, pastilah Sonoko juga akan membeli cokelat untuk Makoto Kyogoku yang sudah berjanji akan pulang ke Tokyo nanti pada hari Valentine. Diam-diam Ran merasa sedikit iri juga pada Sonoko karena putri Suzuki itu bisa bersama dengan orang yang spesial di hari yang spesial itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. Mungkin aku juga bisa membeli cokelat untuk Conan," angguk Ran.

-oOo-

Sesuai janji, sepulang sekolah, Ran dan Sonoko segera menuju ke toko di sebelah stasiun yang menjual cokelat.

Sesampainya disana, toko itu tampak ramai dengan pengunjung. Kebanyakan pengunjung adalah gadis-gadis muda seperti Ran dan Sonoko. Pastilah gadis-gadis itu berniat untuk membeli cokelat untuk orang yang spesial bagi mereka. Entah itu sahabat, pacar, atau orang yang ingin mereka jadikan pacar. Pokoknya orang yang spesial.

Toko itu memang menjual berbagai bentuk cokelat yang lucu. Warna-warna yang digunakan juga beragam. Toko itu juga menyediakan kemasan bagi mereka yang ingin membungkus cokelatnya supaya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Aaaahh…Aku benar-benar bingung, Ran. Semuanya bagus dan lucu. Mana yang cocok untuk Makoto?" Tanya Sonoko.

Tebakan Ran benar! Sonoko akan membeli cokelat untuk Makoto. Betapa beruntungnya Sonoko bisa bersama dengan Makoto saat Valentine. Ran hanya bisa tersenyum pahit jika mengingatnya.

"Jangan yang terlalu banyak hiasannya atau yang warnanya terlalu mencolok. Makoto kan lebih menyukai yang simpel," usul Ran.

"Haaahhh…Kalau begitu semua cokelat yang ada disini tidak cocok untuk Makoto dong?" Keluh Sonoko.

"Kenapa tidak kau buat sendiri saja cokelat untuk Makoto?" Tanya Ran.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya kurang percaya diri dengan hasil buatanku sendiri. Kau ingat cokelat yang kubuat di penginapan tahun lalu itu? Saat Makoto memakannya dan kutanya bagaimana rasanya, dia bilang itu terlalu manis. Aku kan ingin memberinya sesuatu yang sempurna. Aku ingin dia bilang enak," kata Sonoko.

Ran tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu bagaimana usaha Sonoko membuat cokelat untuk Makoto tahun lalu. Dan mungkin saja selera manis untuk Makoto dan Sonoko berbeda. Menurut Ran sendiri juga cokelat buatan Sonoko tidak terlalu manis.

"Sonoko, memberi sesuatu dihari Valentine tidak harus sesuatu yang sempurna. Yang terpenting adalah pesan yang ingin kita sampaikan melalui pemberian itu. Ketulusan dan cinta kitalah yang terpenting. Tidak jadi soal Makoto bilang kalau cokelatmu terlalu manis, tapi toh yang penting dia memakannya kan? Dia memakan cokelat yang kau buat dengan penuh cinta. Yang penting dia bisa merasakan cintamu yang manis," kata Ran lembut.

Sonoko sedikit terpana mendengarkan kata-kata Ran. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ran bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang indah seperti itu.

"Kau benar juga, Ran," ujar Sonoko. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membuat cokelat-ku sendiri supaya Makoto bisa merasakan cintaku. Hohohoho."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita pulang saja?" Tanya Ran.

"Eh! Jangan! Biarpun kita tidak jadi membeli cokelat untuk Makoto, tapi kan aku juga ingin membeli cokelat-cokelat lucu ini untukku sendiri. Haaahhh…Yang mana ya sebaiknya?" Sonoko sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan cokelat-cokelat di kanan-kirinya.

"Hei, Ran. Bagaimana dengan Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nama Shinichi saja sudah bisa membuat Ran sedikit _berblushing_. Untunglah mata Sonoko masih sibuk dengan cokelat-cokelat di kedua tangannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan wajah Ran yang memerah.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan si bodoh itu?" Ran bertanya balik.

"Apa dia bilang kan kembali saat Valentine nanti?"

Ran hanya terdiam. Shinichi terakhir meneleponnya tadi malam dan pemuda detktif itu sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut soal cokelat ataupun valentine ataupun akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kurasa tidak," gumam Ran pelan, tapi bisa didengar oleh Sonoko.

"Maafkan aku ya, Ran. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," hibur Sonoko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sonoko. Biarkan saja maniak kasus itu. Mungkin saja ditempatnya itu dia akan menerima banyak cokelat dan hadiah dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" Kata Ran.

Walaupun Ran berkata seperti itu, tapi Sonoko tahu pasti bahwa Ran sangat mengharapkan kepulangan Shinichi.

"Sudahlah, Ran. Cari saja cowok yang lebih baik dari Shinichi," kata Sonoko.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Hiroshi dari kelas sebelah itu? Bukankah kemarin dia menembakmu?.Kurasa dia cukup tampan. Tidak kalah dari Shinichi. Hisroshi juga anggota klub sepak bola lho. Atau mungkin Misaki, juara kelas kita? Kurasa dia juga naksir kamu tuh," cerocos Sonoko.

Ran hanya tersenyum saja mendengar promosi Sonoko tentang cowok-cowok sekolah mereka yang tidak kalah keren dari Shinichi.

Bagi Ran, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Shinichi.

-oOo-

Ran duduk diam di atas sofa. Ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri sedang pergi berlibur bersama anggota klub mahjong ke luar kota dan saat ini Conan juga belum pulang dari rumah professor Agasa. Ini memberi Ran sedikit ruang untuk privasinya.

Gadis berambut panjang ini menatap cokelat dalam kotak berhiaskan pita putih di tangannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga jam di dapur untuk membuat cokelat yang enak. Dan sekarang, menatap cokelat itu membuatnya merasakan suatu kerinduan.

Ran menatap sendu cokelat ditangannya. Andai saja pemuda itu ada disini sekarang—atau setidaknya saat Valentine nanti, mungkin Ran akan bisa menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu lewat cokelat di tangannya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak akan datang. Apa gunanya cokelat Valentine jika diberikan lewat dari harinya? Maknanya akan hilang begitu saja dan perasaannya tidak akan tersampaikan.

Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi putih Ran. Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan kerinduannya pada sosok teman masa kecil yang sangat dikaguminya. Shinichi Kudo. Si maniak misteri yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Si pengundang kasus kemanapun dia pergi yang sudah meninggalkan Ran dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Si cowok sok keren yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kerinduan Ran. Dan si bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa semua yang ada di dalam dirinya sudah memikat Ran.

Ran mengusap matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya. Bukankah tahun lalu Shinichi datang dan memakan cokelatnya? Walaupun Ran tidak bertemu dengannnya, tapi Shinichi kan memakannya. Walaupun si gila misteri itu mengatakan bentuknya seperti buah persik. Tapi berarti—perasaan Ran sudah tersampaikan bukan?

'Tidak,' batin Ran. Yang sejujurnya diinginkan gadis ini, bukan Shinichi yang memakan cokelatnya. Yang diinginkannya adalah bertemu dengan Shinichi. Dan mengatakan langsung perasaannya.

"Shinichi—" ucap Ran lirih. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyebut nama itu. Dan tanpa dia ketahui, sebanyak itu pulalah dia membuat hati bocah kecil berkacamata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dibalik pintu terasa teriris pedih karena merasa bersalah.

-oOo-

"Haibara! Kumohon. Kali ini saja," pinta Conan.

Ai Haibara menatap Conan dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Matanya tajam menatap Conan. Professor Agasa mengawasi kedua anak itu dengan waspada, seolah takut kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka meledakkan sesuatu.

"Kubilang 'TIDAK', Kudo. Kau mengerti bahasa manusia tidak?" Sahut Ai dingin.

"Aku membutuhkannya, Haibara. Hanya kali ini saja. Tolong aku!" Conan masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau memberikannya padamu, Kudo. Sampai kapan kau mau meminta terus obat penawar itu? Tidak bisakah kau sabar dan menunggu hingga obat itu sempurna?" Tukas Ai.

"Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Aku berjanji, hanya kali ini saja," pinta Conan.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika terakhir kali kau meminta penawar itu," ujar Ai. "Resikonya terlalu tinggi, Kudo. Tubuhmu bisa saja tidak kuat mengalami perubahan seperti itu terus. Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa itu bisa mengancam nyawamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan hanya Ran! Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat airmatanya terbuang sia-sia hanya karena orang bodoh sepertiku!" Teriak Conan. Dia sudah muak. Dia muak melihat Ran terus-terusan menangis karena dirinya. Tidak—dia bukan muak pada Ran. Dia muak pada dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab untuk setiap tetes airmata Ran.

Ai menatap tajam pada Conan, seperti menilai kesungguhan bocah itu. Dan yang Ai lihat adalah cinta Conan alias Shinichi yang begitu besar pada seorang Ran Mouri.

"Baiklah—"ucap Ai akhirnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku bahkan tidak akan mau menabur bunga di atas makam orang bodoh sepertimu."

Professor Agasa sedikit meringis mendengar kata-kata dingin Ai. Tapi Conan sudah membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya penuh keyakinan dan tekad.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Conan dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab," ulang Ai. Tapi kemudian gadis cilik itu pergi mengambilkan penawar untuk Conan berubah menjadi Shinichi.

-oOo-

Ting...Tong...

Ran baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah ketika dia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia segera menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam.

Tamu itu jelas bukan yang diharapkan oleh Ran saat itu. Bahkan namanya ada di urutan terakhir yang mungkin mengunjunginya di hari ini. Walaupun nama itu adalah yang pertama diharapkannya.

"Shinichi?" Desah Ran pelan.

"Hai, Ran!"

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan pulang?"

Ran duduk berhadapan dengan Shinichi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendnegar pertanyaan Ran.

"Untuk memberimu kejutan," jawab Shinichi.

Ran bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia senang. Sangat senang. Berkali-kali dia mencubit tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Shinichi—hanya untuk membuaktikan bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Oh ya, Ran," panggil Shinichi.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau punya cokelat yang sama seperti tahun kemarin?" Tanya Shinichi. Sebenarnya dia memancing Ran supaya mengeluarkan cokelatnya.

"Ap—eh? Cokelat?" Tanya Ran gugup.

"Ya. Apa ada yang rasanya enak seperti tahun kemarin?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Err—"

Tiba-tiba Shinichi berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Ran—yang otaknya serasa macet, baru menyadari bahwa Shinichi berjalan ke arah dimana dia meletakkan cokelatnya.

"Shin—"

Terlambat.

Shinichi menghadap ke arah Ran sambil memegang kotak cokelat buatan Ran.

"Apakah cokelat ini rasanya sama dengan cokelat buah persik yang kumakan tahun lalu?"

"Buah persik?" Ran sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Boleh kumakan?" Pinta Shinichi.

"Eh—i—iya—"

Ran hanya berdiri dan mengawasi saat Shinichi membuka dan memakan cokelatnya. Ran bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya—terutama hatinya.

"Ran?"

Ran tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Shinichi yang sudah menghabiskan cokelatnya dan melihat mulut pemuda itu yang belepotan cokelat seperti anak kecil. Ran tertawa melihatnya dan segera mengambil tissu.

Ketika Ran mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan mulut Shinichi, tiba-tiba Shinichi menangkap tangannya. Ran terkejut dan menjadi gugup. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Shinichi. Dan itu membuat jantung Ran berdegup sangat kencang. Ran juga yakin bahwa wajahnya pastilah sangat merah.

Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ran. Dalam kondisi normal, Ran pastilah sudah menendang jauh Shinichi. Tapi untuk kali ini, seluruh tubuh Ran terasa lemas. Dia hanya diam saja sementara Shinichi semakin mendekat padanya.

"Boleh kutahu dimana tokonya?" Bisik Shinichi tepat di telinga Ran.

"To—ko? Toko apa?"

"Cokelat itu," kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah menarik dirinya dari Ran dan tersenyum melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau itu rahasia?" Kata Ran.

"Apakah sekarang aku boleh mengetahuinya?" Pinta Shinichi.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, beritahu aku," ucap Shinichi memohon.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang kalau tokonya spesial," tolak Ran.

"Ran—Ijinkan aku mengetahuinya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu kalau ada toko yang menjual cokelat seenak itu?"

Ran berpikir sejenak. Ini hari Valentine. Dan bukankah ini momen yang ditunggunya? Shinichi berada di hadapannya dan sudah memakan cokelatnya. Bukankah dengan begitu—perasaan Ran akan tersampaikan?

Kenapa tidak dikatakan saja?

"Shin—"

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau memberitahukannya?"

"Tidak!" Ran sudah berubah pikiran lagi. Dia merasa belum siap. Tapi dia juga takut menyesal jika melewatkan momen ini.

"Kena—"

DEG!

Shinichi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Panas membakar mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dari sensasinya, Shinichi tahu bahwa dia akan segera berubah menjadi Conan lagi.

Tidak! Tidak sekarang! Jangan saat dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran.

Tidak lagi!

"R—Ran—aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," pamit Shinichi. Dan dia segera pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Ran yang kebingungan.

'Baiklah—setelah Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi nanti, akan kukatakan,' batin Ran penuh tekad.

-oOo-

Sudah hampir setengah jam Shinichi tidak juga kembali dari kamar mandi dan itu membuat Ran khawatir.

Ketika Ran memutuskan untuk keluar dan menyusul Shinichi, Conan muncul di hadapan Ran dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat.

"Conan? Apa yang baru kau lakukan? Kau habis main apa sih?" Tanya Ran.

"Hehehe...Aku habis main sepak bola sampai malam begini," jawab Conan.

"Lagi-lagi. Jangan bermain diluar setelah gelap, Conan. Berbahaya untuk anak kecil sepertimu," kata Ran.

"Iya. Maafkan aku, kak Ran," ucap Conan. "Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan kak Shinichi di tangga. Dia bilang dia harus segera pergi. Dia dipanggil oleh salah satu inspektur untuk menangani kasus."

Ran merasa lemas seketika setelah mendengar kata-kata Conan. Jadi, Shinichi pergi lagi? Meninggalkannya lagi? Disaat dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya?

"Oh—" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ran. Saat ini perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Sedih, kecewa dan menyesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kak Shinichi bilang bahwa dia berjanji—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar janjinya lagi!"

Conan akhirnya terdiam sambil menatap Ran. Lagi. Airmata itu menetes. Karena seorang Shinichi Kudo.

'Maafkan aku, Ran,' batin Conan pedih.

**.**

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**.

* * *

**

A/N: Lagi-lagi dengan ending aneh. Gomen...*nunduk2 minta maap. Tapi biar gimanapun pingin banget bikin ShinRan. Walaupun yang ini bukan happy end sihh..

Bolehkan saya mengharapkan review?


End file.
